A Family Blessing
by JGabesWife
Summary: The gang are stuck living together. How will that turn out? Will it be a living hell? Or will it be a family blessing? Read and Review please, sorry if it sucks. :\ Rated T because I'm paranoid. . . Friendship\Family\Romance


A\N : Hey guys, JGabesWife here! (obviously xD) Anyways, I'm so sad and heartbroken that Nickelodeon are ending Victorious after the next 15 NEW eps. ): Does anybody know the reason why? D: Anywho, this fanfiction is about how Tori, Jade, Beck, Cat, Robbie, Andre and Rex all living together, dealing with school, money, jobs. Oh wait! And living. Enjoy! :) In this chapter ; Bade and Candre (Close friendship).Oh yeah and probably some WWE. ^-^ If you don't know what it is, GOOGLE CHROME IT! *In Jade's voice* All right, all right im shutting up. Dx

Chapter 1

Tori had just arrived home from work. She worked at Freezy Queen, being paid $30 an hour. She was like the mom of the house ; made of money, according to Jade. That was because she was the only one working, most of the time. She walked through the front door, to find Beck, Andre, and Robbie watching WWE Monday Night RAW. The Nexus had just beat the _crap_ out of John Cena. **(A\N : Sorry if you Victorious fans dont know what WWE is nor have watched it before/ And to Victorious who**_** do**_** know what WWE and have watched it, awesome. :D OK. Back to the story) **"Those guys are really mean." Robbie stated. "Yeah, but they are talented." Beck added. "What?! So you think that stupid Nexus is more talented than me?! If you love them so much, go date them!" Jade furiously yelled. "Jade, chill. You are WAY more talented than them." Beck responded. "Aw!" she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Tori rolled her eyes. She walked into the room she shared with Cat. Cat was playing Just Dance 3.

_California girls were unforgettable,  
Daisy dukes,  
Bikinis on top,  
Sun kissed skin so hot we'll melt you popsicle,  
Oh oh oh oh oh,  
California girls were undeniable,  
Fine fresh fierce,  
We got it on lock,  
West coast represent,  
Now put your hands up,  
Oh oh oh oh,_

"Hi, Tori! Wanna play Just Dance with me?" she was bouncing up and down.

"Uh, sure. What song?" Tori quizzed.

"Um, how about Premiscuous Girl?"

"Sure!"

"Hey, what does premiscuous even mean?"

"Fast-ass."

"What?"

Tori sighed. "It means a girl who wears really tight shorts, short skirts, belly shirts, and or wearing high heels and dancing dirty. That is what 'fast-ass' means."

Cat tossed her a pink Wii remote and played the song. They started dancing.

_Premiscuous girl,  
Whatever you want,  
Im all alone and it's you that I want,  
_

_Premiscuous boy,  
You already know,  
That I'm all yours,  
What you waiting for?  
_

They continued dancing, until Tori's phone rang.

_I'm at a payphone,  
Trying to call home,  
All of my change I spent on you_

It was Trina. Cat paused the game as Tori stopped dancing and answered her phone. "Hello?"

"Hey baby sister! Guess what?"

"What? And you better not be calling me just to tell me you got a new magazine with a topless Taylor Lautner on the cover.."

"Nope! I got tickets to a Ginger Fox concert!"

"Oh my God! How?"

"Well, let's just say Sinjin did his little tech work.."

"What do you mean?"

"I went online to and looked for Ginger Fox tickets for 60 bucks but they were sold out so I paid Sinjin to hack the site and print out 2 extra tickets. How fucking great is this?"

"Yeah...really great. Hope that works out well."

"Are you on your period?"

"No I'm not on my peri-"

"Listen I gotta go. I'm gonna go get my feet bleached by Fun-Yi. Bye."

Trina hung up. "What was that all about?" Cat asked. "You wouldn't understand." Cat just shrugged it off. She turned the Wii console off and walked into the living room and watched Monday Night RAW as AJ Lee was talking to Wade Barrett about being a part of Nexus.

"Hey! Tori! That girl AJ kinda reminds me of you!" Cat called Tori out. "Long brown hair, brown eyes and pretty!"

**On the TV : **

**AJ Lee : Wade I was wondering if you were looking for another Nexus member, y'know since Tarver was released.**

**Wade Barrett : Actually I am. **

**AJ Lee : So...are you looking forward to adding **_**me **_**in the Nexus. It's like a dream come true. **

**Wade Barrett : Listen, kid. Nexus is not for sweet, innocent little girls like Kelly Kelly.**

**AJ Lee : Are you calling me sweet and innocent?! (Grabbing Wade's shirting and holding him up to the wall) I am NOTHING like the blonde bimbo. You feel me!?**

**Wade Barrett : Yes, I do. Fine, you're in.**

**AJ Lee : YAY! (Skipping her way out of the Nexus lockerroom.**

**Jerry Lawler : Looks like Nexus' got a new member, destructive member, as we see. Wonder how that's gonna be...**

"Cat! Jade! Come help me make dinner!" Tori called out to the girls.

"Kay-Kay! What are we having?" Cat asked.

"Please tell me not your DISGUSTING spaghetti tacos." Jade said.

"How are my spaghetti tacos disgusting?"

"Who puts spaghetti on a soft shell taco?!"

"Let's just make burritos." Cat said.

Tori nodded in agreement. Cat got out the ingredients.

Andre went into his room and started playing his guitar. He started singing a song he wrote.

_She shines so bright,  
Her bubbly personality,  
The way she speaks makes me believe,  
She might be the one for me,_

_I love her big chocolate brown eyes,  
I love her smile,  
The looks she gives me,  
It dont take a while for me to believe_

_She's the one for me_

_Yeah_

_She's the one for me_

Tori was listening to him sing. She smile. Yeah, she knew who this song was for. She walked into his room and sat next to him. "That was really good."

"Thanks."

"Who'd you write that for?"

"Don't tell her this, but it's for Cat."

"Oh my God, you're crushing on Cat?"

"Ever since we performed I Want You Back by Jackson 5 in Yerba, I've started to get feelings for her."

"That's sweet." she smiled. "Anyways, dinner's ready." They walked out and into the kitchen and sat down at the table and started eating their burritos.

"Wow, not bad Vega." Jade complimented.

"Really good." Cat exlaimed.

"My stomach hurts." Robbie said.

"Everything of yours hurts!" Rex yelled.

"I have a weak immune system, Rex!"

Cat was sitting right next to Andre. She was kind of shy and quiet. A piece of meat fell out of her burrito. It landed right on Andre's plate. She picked it up and fed it to Andre. The gang laughed. "Yeah, that was hilarious. LOL." Jade said in disgust. "LMAO." Tori said. "LMFAO." Beck added. "OKAY! I get it! No need to speak 'txt' language." Jade sad and rolled her eyes, but smiled.

A\N : Like it? I just made up the song (Andre was singing, that song) I obviously do not own Just Dance 3. If those lyrics are in an actual song, then I do not own that either. If it isn't, I proudly do own the lyrics... ._. R&R xD


End file.
